


30 Days of Parkner

by BeMySunFlower



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Milkshakes bring (1) boy, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Peter Parker, parkner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMySunFlower/pseuds/BeMySunFlower
Summary: 30 day OTP Challenge.Just prompts especially written for Parkner.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Day 1: Let's Take A Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing again, with the help of a challenge I found on Tumblr.  
> No editor, so this is done with just my two eyes, so let me know what you think.  
> I know I won't be able to write a new story each day for 30 days, but I do plan at least 5 stories a week.  
> Tumblr: Incorrect-Parkner

Day 1: A Selfie Together

Peter has always been fond of taking photographs, and he had a talent for it some would say. He loved taking pictures of landscapes, strangers going about their day, of his friends and family he had gained in the last two years. His favorite piece of work though, was his photos of one Harley Keener.

He would never tell Harley that though, because it would freak him out and truth was, he had developed feelings for the boy who became his best friend. He just loved taking photos of him when he wasn’t looking, because that was the true Harley he knew. It wasn’t the one who put up a front around others he didn’t trust or know well enough. It was pure Harley, and he would always treasure that he was one of the few who got to witness it.

He just had to figure out how to tell him that without spooking him away.

“Peter.”

He saw Harley at the edge of the kitchen island, before making his way to stand closer to see what he was currently working on.

_Not good._

He watched as Harley stood there peering over the photographs on the island, trying to take them all in, but what else could he do but turn red when he realized they were all of him.

“Peter, these pictures are all of me.” He stated with curiosity in his voice.

“That’s not true. There’s one of Tony, Morgan – “

“And myself as center focus.”

Harley was smirking now, no longer trying to cover it for Peter’s sake, just standing there with his arms crossed against his chest. Peter didn’t know how to turn this around, so he decided to just tell the truth.

“I just like taking pictures of you. The way you smile so unforbidden in moments where you think no one is looking, your freckles show more across your cheeks, and your hair somehow becomes more untamed if that were possible.” He breathed.

Peter heard Harley’s breath hitch a bit more, and his heartbeat increase about 10 beats more. He turned his head to view Harley’s face, but all he saw was him looking back at the pictures with a frown, creases showing between his eyebrows.

“I have one question though, why are there no photos of you and me here?”

“Well it’s kind of hard when I’m the one taking the photos,” He laughed.

Harley’s face lit up before he ran out of the kitchen, only appearing a little later with his phone on hand. “Then we’ll take one together.”

“Let’s do it Keener.”

Harley turned his camera on to face them both, before handing the phone over to Peter to take the picture. They stood together, and Peter made sure he picked the absolute perfect filter and size for the photo.

“Ok, I’m going to count to three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Peter snapped the photo, but his eyes came out close, a small smile on his face.

Harley ruined the photo, because he turned his head and eyes closed as well, with his lips placed on Peter’s cheek.


	2. Day 2: Share A Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 30 OTP Challenger with Parkner.  
> IT'S SO FLUFFFYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the love from the previous chapter. Hopefully this is good too.

Day 2: Share A Milkshake

Harley Keener was not a nervous person, so it made sense that he was the one who asked Peter out for their first date. He knew Peter was a mess of nerves and overthinking, so he wanted to make sure he made the transition from friends to more than friends as comfortable for the sweet boy.

Which is the reason he had chosen to keep it simple for their first date, and dutifully ignoring all of Tony’s suggestions. _First dates are meant to impress! Let me give you my card, so you both can get a proper meal. I can call in a favor at one of the many places in Manhattan._ _You know I just want this to go well, so let me take care of it for you both._

He appreciated the nauseating amount of care that Tony put into both Peter and him, but somethings just needed to be done by themselves. No Stark ties, as Peter says.

Which is why he insisted to go to their favorite diner, Joan’s Pancake House and instead of the date being a typical dinner and movie, he opted for their first date to be a lunch date with hanging out at the park after. He wanted everything right for Peter.

“We’re really going to Joan’s?” Peter asked for the fourth time since they left the subway line and began their four-block journey to the diner. “For the last and final time, yes we are.” Harley grinned, before slipping his hand back into Peter’s own and leading the rest of the way.

They had joked like they usually would, but everything was more noticeable. Every time their hand held the other, he could feel his own calluses rubbing on Peter’s smooth fingertips, every laugh was loud and sweet, Peter’s jawline seemed more prominent from the amount of grinning he was doing, and every joke had Harley’s heart beat racing a bit more each time.

It was going great.

Until they got to the diner and sat down at their usual booth, and suddenly Harley was nervous. His head was thinking of all the possible ways he could screw this up, of how much his own family issues could make Peter run far away from him, and how the diner was a sacred place for them, and what if they had a bad memory there.

“Harls, you okay?”

He realized he had been staring at the menu without opening it and looked up at Peter’s concerned eyes. “Oh yeah I’m okay.” He said, putting on a too wide smile that he knew Peter wouldn’t buy at all.

“What would you like boys?” Sarah, a waitress they knew well came to their booth and asked. He silently thanked the gods for her blonde’s presence. He could see in Peter’s eyes that he was ready to question him.

“How about the usual? Two milkshakes. Chocolate.” He looked to Peter for any disagreement, but he just nodded his head and gave his thanks to Sarah.

He was hoping for more of a delay with Sarah providing some much-needed conversation, but she knew what he had planned. She knew this was their official first date and was aware to leave them alone as much as possible for the sake of _a blooming and hopefully long-term relationship that will only end when Peter says so_. He hated himself for making this much of a big deal to everyone, but Peter. 

“Okay what’s wrong? You’re being really silent suddenly.”

He felt Peter reach over to grab both of his hands, and gently rubbing his thumb on his palm.

_Damn Peter Parker and his way of opening me up_

“Please don’t get the wrong idea. I’m so happy to be here with you, on our first date, but I think I overdid in my head.”

“It’s not what you thought it would be like?” Peter said a little dejected.

“NO! That’s not it at all, I wanted to make sure this was easy for us. I chose this place and decided against doing anything particularly fancy to make you comfortable, but then we got here and now all I can think about is all the ways I can screw this up and you won’t want to be with me after all and I’m – “

“Nervous.”

“Wait – no.”

“Overthinking, then?” He saw Peter smirking just a bit up at him, hands still gathered.

“I guess yeah.” He resigned his hands and pressed them to his forehead.

“Wait here.”

He watched Peter walk up to the counter, Sarah showing up not to long with their drinks in hand. Peter took one milkshake from her, before grabbing the straws and making his way back to their booth.

“Are you that upset at me that you left my milkshake?” Harley replied, a little teasing to help ease him back into the rhythm.

Peter must of appreciated it when he grinned but said nothing as he opened both straws and placing them in the milkshake.

“You know one of the things I always imagined on a first date with someone was sharing a milkshake. So, you want to know how you to ensure you won’t screw this up? Share this milkshake with me, let me live out my fantasy, and share a milkshake with me for however long you want me for.” 

He pushed the milkshake to the center of the table and bent over before drinking out of his red straw, looking up at him under his lashes waiting.

Harley laughed reaching over to sip on his own red straw, “Okay, we can arrange that.”

He really hoped Peter would never share a milkshake with anyone other than him.


End file.
